<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Up by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181856">Get Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Not really violent, because she's power hungry and doesn't know how to control her anger, but an older woman does beat up a child, get a grip lady, senselessly, seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Get up, get up, get up! she screamed to herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>March 16, 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Get up, get up, get up!</span>
  </em>
  <span> she screamed to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her muscles hissed, but she forced herself to get back up, only to be knocked back down again. Her cheek hurt, and she wanted to cry. Instead, she spit the blood that was in her mouth and the ground and scrambled to get up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t going to let herself get defeated. She wasn’t going to let herself be knocked down without a fight. She curled her hands into fists, ready to defend not just herself, but those she loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman just laughed at her. That just made her angrier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re going to do, little one? You can’t protect anyone. You’re just a child, and me,” the woman sneered, “am stronger than you’ll ever hope to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the woman smacked her to the ground again. She had to bite back the cry that wanted to crawl out of her throat. Her cheek stung, her mouth was bloody, and she just wanted to go to sleep. But she couldn’t. She had to do everything she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You’re a coward, hitting little girls. You claim you’re stronger! You can’t even control your temper! You’re so weak you have to make yourself feel strong by beating me up!” she screamed at the woman, facing her with rage in her green eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman’s jaw clenched, the words getting to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not be taunted by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Know this, little one, I will take your village, and you will have lost. I do not beat you because you pose a threat to me. I do it so you will learn some </span>
  <em>
    <span>respect</span>
  </em>
  <span> for your future leader. Remember the name Ihowan, as you will learn to fear it,” the woman sneered in her face, kicking her in the stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Respect is </span>
  <em>
    <span>earned</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ihowan. You would do well to remember that. And don’t forget my name, either! For I, Aluoh, will be the one that takes you down!” she said with defiance in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ihowan just laughed at her face, before taking her sword and hitting her on the back of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aluoh knew that her village had lost that day, but she also knew she would spend every day of the rest of her life doing everything she could to get it back. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>